The last Surviving Devil of the Uzumaki Namikaze Clan
by blackreaper88
Summary: naruto is the last member of his clan after his parents sent him forward in time to survive the great war watch him make his clan know i adopted this story from ninjafang1331
1. summary

The Uzumaki clan are Devils that known for using special Devil magic for each devil within the clan uses different magic. They know their way with runes and have vast knowledge with them. Also, the Uzumaki have a heal ability like the Phenex, but instead of regeneration their healing ability allows them to never get sick, be poison, paralyzed, or drugged, heal injuries within a minute to a day depending on how bad it is. Lastly they have large magic reserves that can rival that of a High Class Devil at a young age.

The Namikaze clan are Devils that are known for have amazing control over their magic no matter what type of magic they use. They are some of the few Devil clans to use seal and make them for fighting, plus are known make new seals of their own creation. They are inventors to making different weapons and even a few use alchemy to create new things.

These two clans were some of the best Devil clans in the Old Fraction and Anti-Fraction Great War, and both a pillar in the 72 pillars. Both were a part of the Anti-Fraction. Until a surprise attack on both clans, because they were next to each in territory, didn't survive the on slaughter that was given to both clans.

Naruto was the only survivor from both clans because he was the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They both wanted to save their 5 year old son. They made a combination rune and seal ritual spell to save their son. The ritual spell would send Naruto into the future so he wouldn't die in the war. Kushina and Minato gave Naruto scrolls and books for of knowledge about magic, seals, runes, history about both clans, inventing, alchemy, and including a letter telling whoever found Naruto about who he was and why he has sent to the future if they both didn't survive. Before sending Naruto off they told him that they loved him and told him to take care of himself. Being sent to the future Naruto first learn the Great War was over and that there were 34 pillars remaining, and both his parents Clans weren't a part of the Pillars.(This is 14 years before Rias fights Riser)

For four years Naruto trained himself, studied both clan's history, learned seals and runes, got the basics down for inventing and alchemy and learned what happened in the last 200 years to the future he was sent to. He learn that the Anti-Faction had won and four new Satan Devils have replaced the old ones. Naruto's magic was interesting for he found out that he was really good at wind magic along with water magic, and even more interesting lightning magic that was RED. Naruto had learned to survive by practicing stealth and hiding his magic from other Devils. He didn't know who to trust, so he learned to do things on his known. As soon has he found out the evil piece system that Ajuka Beelzebub that could replenish the Devil society Naruto new that he had to get an evil piece set. Naruto wanted to restart his family and what better way then with the evil piece he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, you needed to be a High Class Devil, so Naruto decided to take one for himself the hard way. Steal one. Naruto after some digging found where Ajuka Beelzebub lab was and sunk in while Ajuka Beelzebub was not around. It took some time, but with his high knowledge that he had was able to find out how to get the evil pieces and leave. Naruto almost got away with it being undetected, but Ajuka Beelzebub came back early and shouted for him to stop but lost Naruto because Naruto's amazing stealth and able to hide his magic.

Ajuka Beelzebub couldn't find Naruto, however found the letter that Naruto was given by his parent saying who Naruto was and sent to the future to protect him.

Naruto obtaining his own evil pieces decided to travel to the human world and search for people to add to his new family.

A Decade had past and Naruto obtained a full Peerage that became his new family and became a really strong Devil. He learn was a really strong High Class Devil that was really good in fighting and magic. He was a Expert in Inventing new weapons with the combination of seals and runes, which he was a master at now. He heard and learned about scared gears and made weapons just as like them, so that didn't waste his evil pieces on people because of being too strong or people having scared gears. He looked for people that had difficult pasts, were alone and no where to go, didn't like the life they had to begin with when they were born, or saw talent that he could bring out. He was a really skilled alchemist that Naruto used sometimes when inventing weapons or when fighting in battle. His peerage either lived with him or lived with their families.

Everything was perfect, until he was found by Sirzechs Lucifer who explained who he was and how he found Naruto. The letter he got from Ajuka Beelzebub explain who Naruto was and that Sirzechs was glad that a child from the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans was alive, and as a bonus was his godson. Minato and Kushina were really great friends with Sirzechs and name him Naruto's Godfather, but when Naruto disappeared Sirzechs was sad that he never got the chance to meet Naruto in the past. After explaining everything Naruto was shocked and speechless that the current Lucifer was his Godfather. Sirzechs wanted to bring Naruto back into the life of the Devils Pillars to show that there is a survivor from the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. Naruto agreed, but Sirzechs had something planned. His little sister Rias was in a marriage that she doesn't want to be a part of and Sirzechs wants Naruto crash the party and fight Riser in a Rating Game to win Rias' freedom. Naruto agreed to fight Riser and be part once again of the Devil Pillars and Society.

 **Naruto's Peerage**

King: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- Heir to both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. Magic is Wind, Water, and Red Lightning. Great at Alchemy inventing things and in battle. Master in runes and seals, plus an Inventor of many things. He has Invented things that are powerful weapons that can rival scared gears. He learns to fight with a sword and an expert in close combat.

Queen: Miya(Sekirei)-Is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. She is the mother figure of the group and makes sure that everyone behaves. She a really skilled swordswoman that kept up a tradition to learn Kendo and learn to many family techniques. One day she lost everything in a fire that was set on her home because a business tycoon wanted the many acres of land her family had, but wouldn't give it up no matter he much the tycoon paid. So, the tycoon took matters into his own hand and hired mercenaries to kill and destroy the property of Miya's family. Miya was the only living member left. She went against tradition a killed the business tycoon and all that he hired. She was left with nothing but her name and sword. Until Naruto found her and gave her a second chance in having a new family.

Rook: Leone(Akame Ga Kill)-Is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transforms, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. She has an invention given to her by Naruto named "Lionelle". When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled spy and manipulator. Leone is also a very skilled combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually kills them rather quickly.

Rook: Benitsubasa(Sekirei)-She has trained herself most of her life to protect herself from a mother with anger issues and a drunken father that is never arund to help. One day she had enough and ran away and survive on her own. She is later found by Naruto who gives her the chance to have a new family and be accepted. She is a hand-to-hand fighter, and can use her immense strength to create shockwaves and earthquakes for longer ranged attacks.

Knight: Akame(Akame Ga Kill)- Is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her sword, Murasame a weapon made by Naruto. A katana being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds to minutes. She is a very proficient with her weapon, have excellent swordsmanship skills. Plus, great cooking skills.

Knight: Kiba's twin sister Yumi. Naruto found by chance and saved her life. She has the sacred gear Armor requip(basically is the same this as Erza's (fairy Tail) magic in change armor. Yumi can create armor's with a weapon to fight with in battle.

Bishop: Orihime Inoue(Bleach)-Is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother. Is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. When her brother died she was all alone and lived by herself. When Naruto found he took pity on her and looked after her, but never asked her to become a devil. One day a Fallen Angel attacked her and killed her out of wanted to spill blood. Naruto killed the Fallen Angel and resurrected Orihime as a Devil to live in his family. She had learn a little hand to hand combat and was given a gift from Naruto, which he made from alchemy, seals, runes, and six fairies. He named it **Shun Shun Rikka** ( _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield_ ; Viz: Six Princess Shielding Flowers) for it was made by six help fairies Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'ō, and Tsubaki and was shaped like a hairpin because Naruto used the exact hairpin that Orihime's brother gave her. Her gift has four different shields with different abilities. **Santen Kesshun** is a shield that blocks attacks. **Sōten Kisshun** is a shield that reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Orihime hasn't witnessed. When Sōten Kisshun is used, she can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield. It can heal impossible injuries like bringing back a lost limb like an arm or leg. **Koten Zanshun** is her offensive technique that summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. **Shiten Kōshun** is a shield that reflects almost any attack set by the opponent.

Bishop: Kazehana(Sekirei)-Is a female women that lost her way after being rejected by all her lovers. She drowns he sorrows by drinking Saki. She is about to give up until she meets Naruto. A young man that caught her eye and looked like he was looking for something. When his eyes met her they seem to connect. They talked and got to know each other even though she was a little older then him. She told him her life story and he listened to every word she said. He ask her if she wanted to live a new life and be a part of his family. A new life and family is something she wanted and Naruto was willing to give it to her. Naruto turned her into a Devil and she found it to lift her up and all her sorrow to disappear, well she still drank Saki. She was taught wind magic and seem to be an expert at it.

Pawn: Tatsumi(Akame Ga Kill)-Is a young man of average height with medium length brown hair and green eyes. He is seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio a sword that was made by Naruto with a special ability to transform into Demon Armor giving him a sixth sense and increasing his strength and defense. Has great fight ability in hand to hand combat, knows how to use a sword and a lance/spear. Plus' decent cooking skills.

Pawn: Kusano(Sekirei)-Is a little girl that lived in an orphanage because her parents couldn't raise a child, so they gave her to the orphanage to have live a peaceful life. A peaceful life Kusano she didn't get because the children in the orphanage bullied her and made fun of her for she rather garden and help plants grow then play with the other kids. When she was 7 she was adopted out of all the kids by Naruto who watched her for sometime and could see an innocent kind heart that just wanted to be loved and have a family. Kusano is a little sister to Naruto when she became a part of his family Peerage. He taught he plant and nature magic from books he achieved over the years. Kusano didn't really fight up close, but provided support from afar, plus if there was ever a fight she would use her plant magic to stop it because no one could ever pick on or harm Kusano for how cute and innocent she was to them.

Pawn: Suì-Fēng(Bleach)-Is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. 10 years ago when she is found by Naruto, he is 12, and is 17 in the cannon while Naruto is 19 years old. Suì-Fēng's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She was trained by her adoptive mother Yoruichi in the way of the ninja. However, one day her teacher left and said she would be back soon. A month past followed by a year and Yoruichi never returned. Feeling abandoned Suì-Fēng left home feeling the pain of abandonment. She is found in a dark alley by Naruto who takes her in a gives her a warm meal and listens to her story. Naruto gives her a chance to start a new family with him and become a part of his peerage, and promises her that he won't abandon her until he dies. Suì-Fēng agrees and looks to Naruto as a brother. Naruto trains her in speed, swordsmanship, stealth, tactics, planning, and hand to hand combat. Suì-Fēng even practices a techniques called Shunko by her former mother. He invents a weapon can be used close up and far away. The close up fighting form is a gold and black gauntlet with a stinger blade on her middle finger. The stinger leaves a butterfly mark on the enemy when hit, while if hitting the same mark twice leaves the opponent paralyzed for one whole hour, and finally when the hit a third time on the same mark the enemy dies instantly. The long range form is in the form of a missile that that is as big as Naruto and when fired and destroy many enemies at once.

Pawn: TenTen(Naruto)-She had black hair that was tied into two buns. She is now seen wearing a white sleeveless and high collared qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. It is decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red obi. She now wears fishnet stockings on her legs and a pair of black open-toed boots. She lived in a weapon/blacksmith shop with her Dad that taught her all he new to make weapons. She loved making new weapons everyday and see all kinds of people walk into the shop with different weapons. Her life was great until she was kidnapped by some thugs that tied her up and gagged her. Tenten thought that they were holding her for ransom until her father saved her. That was until she learn that her father was the one that paid them to kidnap her. She was devastated to hear that her father did this to her. She learned that her reputation had sky rocketed, while fathers was dropping. Her father was a prideful man that told he didn't like to be out done, even by his own daughter. So, TenTen for a long time was played with by her kidnappers, humiliated, and beaten for their own amusement. She thought her life was over to never make another weapon, find a boyfriend, have a family, or live happily. She was now a play thing. That all changed when she heard an explosion. Naruto finding out what had happened was pissed off and rescued TenTen from her terrible life, after killing her father for he did to her. He made her a part of his peerage and family. He taught her seals that worked with all the weapons she used. TenTen fought with many different kinds of weapons, learned to use seals, and fight in hand to hand combat.

Pawn: Sora(Kingdom Hearts)-Is a brave and heroic boy who is extremely loyal to his friends, valuing his friendship with them above all else. He is an optimist and has a strong sense of justice, enabling him to take charge of his group when no one else can. However, he is rather oblivious at times, and is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. Sora was trained to be an exorcist at a young age until he hit 12 years old he was chosen to be a part of the Holy Sword Program. He was experimented on, but managed to escape. He was soon found later by Naruto who found him half dead and revived him as a Devil. Sora is a fantastic swordsman who can fight with a giant sword that can split into a pair of duel swords. Naruto gave him something that took Naruto forever to make for it was clothing. The clothes(The same from Kingdom Hearts 2) had the ability to transform. There were four transformation to the clothing were called Drive Forms and each one was similar to the evil piece system an the pawn's promotion. The first Drive is called Valor that turned the Clothing Red and gave Sora similar speed to a Knight piece. The second Drive is called Wisdom because the clothes turn Blue and give Sora more magic power and control to a Bishop piece. The third Drive is called Master which turned Sora's clothes Golden-Yellowish color and gave him the strength similar to a Rook piece. The last Drive is called Final for the clothes turn Silver and give Sora the powers that a Queen piece has. The Drives have a time limit to them so that they have time to cool down and not burn out. The only thing is that if the Drive Froms and the Pawn Promotion are used together then it puts stress on Sora's body. Sora doesn't mind being a Devil, but he hopes that he can stop the Holy Sword Program and shut it down for good so that others don't suffer like he did.

Pawn: Murayama(High School DxD)- Found by Naruto after saving her by a Stray Devil. Naruto saw potential and her a chance to work and serve by his side(This is 2 years before cannon). Fights with a sword that is made from gold.

Pawn: Katase(High School DxD)-Found by Naruto after saving her by a Stray Devil. Naruto saw potential and her a chance to work and serve by his side(This is 2 years before cannon). Fights with a sword that is made from bronze.

Pawn: Tatsuki Arisawa(Bleach)-Is a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She is really protective of Orihime and when finding out that Orihime was killed and resurrected as a Devil she asked to become to defend Orihime. She is a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat. She is give a pair gauntlets by Naruto called the 'Gauntlets of Might(chaotic)' because it increases her blows ten fold.


	2. Chapter 1

During the Great War Kushina and Minato and their unborn child they knew that they had to come up with a way to send their child in to the future to survive this war. Because they knew that having a child and it surviving, the Great War was slim to none along with their clans. Therefore, they decided that for the next five years the work tirelessly on rune sealing to send their child to the future in the hopes the war was over that their child would survive and live a happy life away from this war, and maybe have a better life than the one he would be living now.

During the past five years during the war, fighting against the Old Saint Faction, and studying different runes and seals both Minato and Kushina had finally succeeded in a solution to saving their son from the war. The answer was to send their son to the future. 200 years into the future to be precise, which is far enough in time to get past the war.

"Honey is everything all set? Our families have seen devils from the Old Saint faction coming towards us," asked Kushina who was the clan head to the Uzumaki family of the underworld. Kushina has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, which was a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan, that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. The Uzumaki family fights with swords, enhancement magic, and seals when fighting.

"I am almost done dear. I am just putting the finishing touches on the space-time runes" answer Minato who was clan head to the Namikaze family of the underworld. Minato has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The thing about the Namikaze family is that they not really fighters, but tacticians and alchemists that use runes to fight. However, they fight great in hand-to-hand combat.

"Well please hurry. I am going to get Naruto," Said Kushina as she walked out of the room to get their son.

Minato had just finished when Kushina return with Naruto walking in right beside her. Naruto looked like a mixture of both of them. Naruto had blue sky colored eyes, with a round slender face, with blond spikey hair. Now, his full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, so he was from both families, but because of the war the families had no time combine the families through contract, so was the only person with the connection for both families.

Minato looking at his son knowing that this might be the last time that he might seeing him at all in his life time. He would cherish what little time he had with his family. "Are you ready for this Naruto the matrix is ready for you?"

"I am Tou-sama" answered Naruto as he was trying not to cry because parents told him what they were doing. He was sad that he might not have a family when he made it to the future.

Naruto's parents had taught him when hit 3 years old. I learned a lot from his parents from when they were researching and developing the matrix that was filled with the Uzumaki seals and Namikaze runes. He was really intelligent for his age and was a prodigy in seals and runes from his families.

"Okay….well say bye to your Kaa-chan while I get the matrix ready," said Naruto's father he started to activate the matrix when a tear was coming down his face.

Naruto turned to say good-bye to his Kaa-chan until Kushina who was crying grabbed him into a huge emotional hug on top of his head. This was a very emotional time for the family and once Naruto steps into the matrix his life will change forever. "Naruto just remember that I love you and you are best son that I will ever have in my life. Stay safe and look after yourself." Naruto was now beginning to cry now knowing that his mother might be gone from his life forever."

"Alright Naruto the matrix is ready for you, but before you go in I have a couple of things for you," said Minato as the Matrix was glowing in a golden light.

Naruto had tears coming down and looked at his Tou-san in confusion wondering what he was going to give him. Naruto let go of his Kaa-chan and walked toward his Tou-san who was reach behind his back and pulled out a book and letter with both the Uzumaki and Namikaze seals on it.

"This book has everything sealed in it from techniques, books, and money for you to survive from both the Namikaze and Uzumaki families," Naruto nodded "Now this letter is for you to give to one of two people. Their names are Sirzechs and Ajuka. Now, the reason the letter is for either of them is because they are family friends and one of them is your godfather because me and your Kaa-chan believe that one of them will survive the war."

"I understand Tou-sama" answered Naruto as he took the book and letter from his father and headed towards the matrix. Naruto looked back one more time at his parents who had tears going down their faces and were waving good-bye. Naruto gave them a final nod and stepped onto the center of the matrix and in a flash he was gone.

What felt like a long time Naruto was froze in place and was now back on solid ground. When Naruto opened his eyes he was back home...but the place was completely in ruin…his family didn't survive the war. He walks around the underworld and found the nearest civilization and began asking people and about the war and about the names of the clans left and how many were left and the number of devils that has survived the war. The people answer his question one by one but were confused how he did not know the answers. The Great War has stop and the Anti-Saint Faction had won. Naruto had learned there are only 34 families out of the 72 pillar families that still have their status among the pillars. He also learned that the number of devils and hit a really drop in population and that one of the Maou Beelzebub has created a way to increase the number of devils because of the low number of devils.

To his amazement the evil piece system was design from the game of chess were they had a king of a peerage, which were basically servants to the king. From there is a single queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights, and eight pawns. That was also the importance of the system. A queen piece was worth nine pawns, rook piece was worth five pawns, both bishops and knights are worth three pawns, and finally the pawn was the lowest piece. That being said that they were the weakest. Each piece and enhancement to their abilities that would be useful during the fight in the rating game and stay devils. The ability were as followed for the rook had amazing defense and strength, the bishop was granted even greater magical reserves, the knight had amazing speed, the queen had the rook, bishop and the knight abilities, and the pawn had the ability of promotion to any piece besides the king.

There were people that did take up more pieces to reincarnate into a devil.

That was what the people had told him that was new to him when he arrived to the future of the new underworld. Now, that he knew he had decide to rebuild his old home to train and live in the underworld to perfect his families style, but he knew he had to get food for four years as he would not leave without his combat skills perfected. Than have to steal his own evil pieces because they were only given to high-class devils in the 72 pillars and his clan was not around anymore. He started looking for a place to buy his food and supplies. He got his food from a stand that would not go bad anytime soon and supplies to rebuild his home and restore his family.

Time step four years

Naruto train for four years in sealing and runes and learned how to invented things from the alchemy books from the Namikaze family. He also has good control of wind, water and his red lighting magic. However, that was not they alone thing he train in for he trained in stealth to sneak in to get his own evil pieces. This was what he was doing now. Going to Beelzebub lab, since he learned that he was at a meeting with other devils.

Naruto knew that Beelzebub was out, but he didn't have a lot of time. However, this was the only perfect time to make his own pieces. He sneaked through the window, and saw a machine as far Naruto could tell from reading books in this timeline. He spotted the computer that created the evil pieces, but he needed to work fast because I needed to hack into the computer and trick the computer into learning he was a high-class devil. After 20 minutes, Naruto found out that he could trick the computer because of a very strong protection system and serious password to crack, however Naruto did find something interesting. What Naruto found was that there was already an evil piece set made, but was not being used. He learned from the computer that all he needed to do was add his blood to the evil pieces and that the set would be his own. He puts some of his blood in the machine and the evil piece that was already made and changed to a neon orange color showing it belonged to him.

As soon as he grab the small crest that help his evil pieces an alarm went off, and Naruto new he was in trouble and needed to get out. Naruto pocketed his evil pieces and escaped through the same window he came in, but didn't realize that the letter that his father gave him was accidently left behind. However, Naruto just wanted to get out of the lab and start finding people for his peerage and new family.

(Ajuka Pov.)

It wasn't along until a the Beelzebub crest came into view and Ajuka the new Beelzebub since the end of the war got back to his lab and found someone getting out from the window. By the time he went to see who it was the intruder was gone. He went to computer to try to see if he could see who broke into his lab and if they took anything. I took a little time, but found that the intruder took the spare evil set prototype pieces that were a little more power than the regular pieces. However, he found the blood used and began his computer to find out who his intruder was that broke in.

It was then he noticed the letter next to the window with a crest that shocked him to the core. The crests of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze families who were thought to be wiped out doing the war. He was about to open it until his computer beeped saying that it completed the scan of the blood. Going over to the computer and reading the results Ajuka found the blood did belong to someone from both Uzumaki and Namikaze families, but both in one person. This meant that there was a sole survivor to both of the extinct families somewhere in the underworld or human world. The only piece of other information was the sole survivor to both families was the age and it was a child at the age of nine.

Ajuka new it was impossible and he only knew one child that was born from both families, and that was to believe to be the late lost child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Looking back at the letter, he figures the answers he was looking for were inside. Not waiting a second long he rips open the letter and starts to read what the contents hold inside. He was surprised by what he was reading.

'Dear either Ajuka or Sirzechs

This is Minato and I am sending mine and Kushina's to the future so that he can survive the war and are family can continue and not die out. We would like if you can look out for him thank you.

Sincerely hope you can Minato Namikaze along with Kushina Uzumaki'

Ajuka just couldn't believe it. The son of two of his dead friends was alive and traveled through time to come to this present time to survive the war. After a few minutes to process the information Ajuka left to see Sirzechs for he deserved to know that his godson was now alive."

"Don't worry Naruto we will find you. I swear to you as your godbrother."

(Naruto Pov.)

Naruto had just arrived in the human world after many hours of traveling to get away from Beelzebub lab and making a portal to the human world.

"Alright I now have everything I need. Now, the first thing I have to do is find a place to live since I am in the human world. Then the next thing to do is find some candidates to find to be apart of my peerage and new family. Okay time to get to work!"


End file.
